A Different Kind of Magic
by SouthernGeek
Summary: What does The Eye have in store for the daughter of an Irish expatriate-turned-circus-performer? Not your typical Fifth Horseman story.


Author's Note: I am fully aware that all of the main character's are magicians in their respective fields, but for the most part, when I refer to a character as 'the magician,' 'the illusionist,' or 'the hypnotist,' I am referring to Eibhleann (Avi for short), since she is all three. Also, _italics_ are always Avi's thoughts, unless otherwise expressed. Furthermore, I myself am not Irish and do not speak any of the beautiful language that is Gaelic. All Gaelic in this story is product of my own research. If any of it is in anyway misused, please let me know so it can be fixed as soon as possible. I have been working on this story for a while and I am still not sure if I want to pursue this fanfiction. Any comments and/or reviews will be very much appreciated. Thank you for your interest in my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Now You See Me franchise. I do own my original characters and ideas.

Gaelic:

Eibhleann Whelan (_ahv-lyn WHAY-lan_)

taistealaí (_tash-tul-ee_) - traveller/voyager

Faolain (_fay-lin_) - wolf (Fay for short)

Seanchaí (_shah-nack-ee_) - storyteller (Seanie for short)

Trobhad (_TRAW-utt_) - come here

**Atlanta, GA.**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming back our very own priestess of the unknown, Eibhleann Whelan!"

The brunette sighed as the announcer mispronounced her name for the third time that night. _I'm going to have to talk to the ringmaster, again._ Avi rolled her eyes and climbed the steps to the stage, green skirt with its gold belt billowing out behind the magician, white peasant crop-top laced halfway down her back. Avi plastered a smile on her face as she rose to be eye-level with the crowd. She bowed as they applauded and some rowdy, more than likely drunk, men in the back whistled.

"Thank you," she smiled, "For my finale, I shall attempt to drive one of you absolutely mad." A small smirk crawled across her face at the cat calls and retorts of "_already there, sweetheart!_"

"I shall need a volunt-"

"Here you go, babydoll! Try me on for size," half-slurred a young man. No doubt it was his bachelor's party or some such. His friends cheered him on as he staggered his way to the small stage in what he hoped was a confident swagger. Oh, how the illusionist loved these types. It made it so much more delicious when they broke down and cried for mercy. Avi discreetly flicked a hand toward the back of the stage, where a stagehand was waiting to play her track. She laughed as the young man climbed his way up on stage, completely ignoring the stairs. He finally managed to right himself and stand, albeit a little unsteadily, in front of her. Avi heard the music start and began.

"Now, I need to you look right into my eyes, that's it. Look at me, only at me." She held his gaze until he blinked and tried to look away. The illusionist grabbed his chin and forced his face back to hers. She could see the beginnings of unease in his eyes. See, Avi knew tonight was his bachelor's party. Hell, the whole town was in a fit over his marriage to the mayor's daughter. She also happened to know about his fondness for a girl across the county line. _Thank you, small town beauty parlors! _Avi narrowed her eyes and saw his pulse jump in his neck.

"Who's Chloe?" she whispered. His jaw clenched.

"I - I..."

"Wait," the brunette placed a finger against her temple, her tell for 'receiving a vision,' "Now I see her. Pretty little thing, isn't she?" He balled his hands into fists.

"I don't know wha-"

"Don't lie to me. I'm magic, remember?" Avi cut off his hissed reply, "It would be a shame if your pretty fiance found out about your little blonde-haired, blue-eyed addiction, wouldn't it?" The fear grew in his eyes.

"You wouldn't. No one in this town would believe a gypsy like you."

"Maybe, maybe not. But they would believe you," she poked him in the chest. Activation time.

"What are you talking abo- Hey, Jake! Remember that time we went to that new bar in Decatur?!" He reached up and grabbed his throat. His eyes widened. Avi could see 'Jake' turning red. _Bingo._

"What did you do to- Remember that little blonde that flirted with us?!" He tried to forcibly hold his jaws together. He had started to sweat.

"How did you- Well, she and I went back to my place and we-" Avi pinched her thumb and first finger together and drew them in a line across his lips. He went silent. He tried to open his mouth and he tried to scream. He backed up so quickly he fell. He squirmed backwards until he almost fell off the stage. Avi smiled at him, condescendingly. Maybe he wasn't so stupid after all. One of his friends rushed up on stage and tried to get him to stand up but he went into hysterics.

"What did you do to him?" yelled the friend. .

"Only what I said I would. I drove him _mad_. Crazy. Insane. Honestly, do I need to find a thesaurus?"

"Fix him!"

"And why should I do that?"

"Um, I - I... I'll pay you extra!"

Avi laughed, "I don't want your money, you vapid little man. I want a promise."

"A promise? You're joking, right?"

"No. Get him to his feet." The friend hauled him upright. The magician grabbed the young man by the chin and forced him to meet her stony gaze.

"Now, I want a promise. You are going to promise me that you will never cross that county line with vile intentions again. You will break off all connections with your addiction. You will go and get married tomorrow. You will be faithful and loving and kind to your wife. If not, I shall come back and we shall start this all over again," she drew one finger across his jaw before tapping him under the chin. His lips parted.

"I...promise...," he breathed.

"And I promise that breaking a promise with a taistealaí will not be..._pleasant_ for you." Avi flicked him once in the center of the forehead and he collapsed.

"Hey! You said you would fix him!" cried the friend.

"And so I did." Avi locked gazes with the friend, "You will take him home. When he wakes up, he will not remember tonight and neither shall you." The friend mumbled something with a far off look and began to make his way down the stairs, dragging the young man behind him. A few other men met him at the bottom of the stage stairs. She watched until they made their way out of the tent flap. Avi smiled benevolently at the crowd. Cheers followed a minute of stunned silence. The young woman bowed and waved and bowed and waved until she felt the backstage stairs behind her. She turned and ran down them as fast as possible.

Avi giggled to herself as she changed back into street clothes. _Of all the bastards I've tortured this week, _he_ had to have been the most enjoyable._ Her boys lay watching the illusionist from one of the cots in the dressing room. The woman could almost see Seanie rolling his eyes at her slight bought of sadism. Avi shrugged into her coat, stuffed her costume into a backpack and opened the door that lead to the ringmaster's temporary office. She trudged up the stairs and onto the stage floor. After tracking down Melissa, who was incharge of the money box for that night, and getting her pay, Avi went out the back door and into the adjoining alley between the buildings. The magician started towards her truck, stopping when she heard growling. Faolain was growling at a strange hooded figure under a lightpost. Avi blinked and the figure vanished.

"_Okay,_ that was a little freaky. Fay, come on. We're going back to the-hey!" Faolain dashed across the street barking like crazy, Seanie on his heels. Avi chased after him until he paused to sniff at the street light. Seanie whined at Avi. She looked at him and he pawed at the light-pole. Attached to it was a tarot card. She pulled it off the pole and turned it over.

_March 29_

_4:44 PM_

_45 East Evans Street_

_NY, NY_

"Boys, we're going to New York," Avi grinned at her dogs. Their tails wagged in managed to get both of them into her truck and back to the hotel. The illusionist grabbed her suitcase and began throwing everything into it. She finally climbed into bed around 4am. Avi fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in fifteen years.

**New York City, NY.**

After managing to find a parking deck big enough to fit her truck, and paying a pretty penny for it, Avi strolled over to a coffee shop down the block. She sashayed up to the counter, put all her Southern Belle charm into a hypnotizing gaze and said "One grande double chocolate-chip frappuccino with-"

"With java chips and three pumps of raspberry. Still the same old, same old, huh Avi?" The hypnotist whipped around to see a curtain of red hair and matching lips.

"Henley!" she squealed. The younger woman jumped at the redhead, who laughed. When Avi released her, Henley tried to fix her clothing and said, "I never thought I'd see you above the Mason-Dixon line. What's got you in New York?" Avi giggled and pulled out her tarot card, "I'm guessing you got one too?" Henley flashed Avi her's. The women finished their orders and sat at a small table to catch up. After getting their drinks, Henley offered to pay for a cab ride but Avi turned it down in favor of going back and getting her shoulder bag from her truck.

The illusionist walked the four blocks to the address, sipping on her coffee. As she climbed the stairs of the apartment building, the sounds of an argument filtered into her ears. Henley was already there. And, by the sounds of it, so was someone Avi personally hoped Henley, or herself for that matter, wouldn't have to see again. The young woman turned the final corner and smirked at the wonderful sight of Henley and one Mr. J. Daniel Atlas at each other's throats. Another man stood blocking a doorway and locked eyes with Avi._ Ah, a mentalist._ Grinning, Avi raised her cup at him and he tipped his hat with a smirk before turning to Henley.

"So he never made you feel special, and believe me, you deserve to be made to feel special," he schmoozed to Henley. Avi laughed quite loudly.

"So, Hen, making new friends already?" the hypnotist asked as she walked towards her friend.

"No," the redhead replied, "More like re-living the past."

Daniel scoffed. He turned and gave Avi a once over, obviously not impressed. Not surprising given that she didn't have red hair and drive him crazy. "And you are?" he snarked.

"Eibhleann Whelan, since you obviously don't remember me. Then again, you were drunk off your ass," she held her hand out for Daniel to shake before turning to the mentalist. "And who might our lovely friend over here be?"

"Merritt McKinney, at your service." Merritt tipped his hat again.

"Watch out for this one, Avi. He'll get inside your head quicker than your dogs could scare Daniel," laughed Henley. "Speaking of, where are they? I honestly think this is the first time I've seen you without them." Avi rolled her eyes at the older woman's teasing.

"In Montgomery with a friend," Avi smiled, "Seanchaí misses you, by the way." Henley grinned at her. She and Avi's youngest puppy had bonded really well the last time the women were together.

"Aw, I miss him too," Henley cooed, "How's Fay doi-"

"Alright, then. That's a really a very nice story," Daniel flicked his tarot card at Merritt's chest, "I hope you guys enjoy each other's company." Daniel turned around and headed for the stairs.  
>"No way! J. Daniel Atlas?," came a voice from down the hall. Henley and Avi exchanged a look. <em>Goody, something else to boost the megalomaniac's ego<em>.

"I have seen everything you've ever done. I mean, you're like, I-I-I idolize you, man. Seriously." stuttered the starstruck man of about 22. Avi raised her eyebrows at Merritt, who grinned and went back to ogling Henley's backside.

"Oh, from a true fan," smirked Daniel, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I'm Jack, by the way," smiled the new guy.

"Quick question. Did you happen to get one of these?" Merritt held up his card. "Oh, yeah," Jack dug around in his pocket for a second and produced a tarot card, "Death."

Henley held up hers, "The High Priestess." _Oh, that's definitely Hen._

"I'm the Lover, apparently," sighed Daniel. He glared at Henley's barely concealed '3 minutes.'

"Hermit," said Merritt, dragging the 't' out longer than necessary. Avi grabbed hers out of her bag.

"The Moon," Avi smiled at Jack, who blushed like an eleven year old. Merritt snorted.

"What?" she asked.

"Really? You have to ask?" he replied, "The girl with the dogs gets The Moon card. Clearly whoever set this up has sense of humor." The hypnotist rolled her emerald eyes at the mentalist. Jack tossed a question out, "So are we waiting for someone or?"

"It's locked." _Wow, okay. Stereo from the other three is actually kind of creepy_.

Jack just grinned at the others, "Oh no, nothing's ever locked." He pulled out two small metal rods and picked the lock in about ten seconds. After swinging the door open wide, Jack backed up to let Henley and Daniel in first. Merritt followed and Avi heard him scoff, "And I thought _my_ apartment was nasty."

"What _is_ this place?" asked Henley, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice. Avi grabbed her mini flashlight and followed Merritt into the apartment, with Jack bringing up the rear. The hypnotist peered into what she assumed used to be a bedroom. She wrinkled her nose at the smell coming from the old mattress in one corner. Walking back out to the main room, Avi saw Daniel pick up a piece of paper.

"What's it say?" questioned Jack after stopping his complaining about the temperature of the room. _Seriously, if the Southerner can handle it, a boy from Brooklyn should be able to. _ Avi just snuggled deeper into her favorite dark blue trenchcoat.

"'Now you don't,'" came Daniel's ever snarky reply. Avi spotted the rose on the floor at the same time Henley did.

"'A rose by any other name'," Henley quoted with a smirk as she dropped the flower into a pitcher of water. She winked at the other woman as Avi playfully rolled her eyes. Avi's Shakespeare obsession was a little known fact, but Henley loved to remind her of it whenever she could.

"Guys, what's happening?" demanded Jack. The poor guy sounded scared out of his mind. Avi felt a wetness on her shoe and looked down to find water leaking out of the pitcher and into a weird indentation in the floor. She jumped back with a very undignified squeak as the indentation suddenly dropped and release a white smoke into the room. Avi saw Merritt trying to hide a smile at her noise. She snarled at him and he held his hands up in surrender. _Yeah, you had better back up. What if it's lethal?!_

"It's gas!" cried Jack, giving voice to her thoughts.

"Relax, it's just dry ice," soothed Merritt, with a smirk in the hypnotist's direction. An eyeroll was sent his way.

"Wait, what do you think this is all about?" probed Daniel. Avi turned away to explore further when he and Merritt began fighting. She walked over to a door and tried the knob. It was locked but she could have sworn she heard something scrabbling behind it.

"Okay lovebirds, get a room," came the voice of an irritated Henley. "Danny, be honest. Did you do this?"

"No. Wait, did you?" Daniel pointed at Jack.

"I wish," the pickpocket shrugged.

"Why isn't anyone asking me if I did it?" asked a put-out Merritt. Henley and Avi shared a look. Daniel went over to a wall to flick at a light switch. "Electricity's out."

"Well, let's check," announced Merritt, reaching up to twist a lightbulb. Henley's startled, "_Whoa_," caused the others to turn to see that hidden cameras were suddenly coming to life, creating a picture in the center of the room.

"Blueprints," said Henley, sounding more impressed than Avi had heard from her in a long time.

"They're incredible," piped up Daniel. _Wow, not snarky or smart-assy. He must be improving._

"Who do you think did this?" breathed Jack.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them," replied Hen.

"It's a show," Avi supplied. Daniel reached out to try to touch a picture that matched the strange marking on the floor but his hand passed right through it. Avi walked over to the camera on the hall door and fiddled with it. There was a small button to the left of the lens. She pushed it and Daniel, who had walked right into the middle of the picture, squealed. She whipped around to see a giant eye where the blueprints had previously been. Avi pressed the button once more and a voice filled the room.

"_**Horsemen**__,_" came a raspy, slightly electronical voice. "_**Congratulations on making it inside. You are now in training to become a part of The Eye. For the next year, you must follow all orders, no questions asked. You are free to leave at any time. However, be warned. Once you leave, you will never be permitted back. Are we in agreement**__?_" They all exchanged a glance and Daniel, who had backed out of the picture, nodded at the floating eye. **"**_**Good. Your first instruction is to move in and become comfortable around each other. This will be your home for the next year. You each have something crucial to you hidden somewhere in the apartment. A bank account has been set up under Henley's name. In it you shall find enough money to furnish your new home. Good luck, Horsemen**__." _The cameras went black.


End file.
